goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Koreo Steals Principal Prickly's Lunch / Grounded
At the cafetera, Koreo was dismayed, and he had got an eggplant sandwich for lunch. Koreo: Man! I can't believe my parents told Lunchlady Irma to give me eggplant sandwiches for a week! Are my parents forcing me to eat every bite of it and swallow it? Why can't I eat food I like at the cafeteria like the other students? Then Koreo had an idea. Koreo: I know! I will steal Principal Prickly's lunch! So that way I don't have to eat eggplant sandwiches and drink water for a week! Koreo left his table, and he went off to Principal Prickly's office, and then he entered Principal Prickly's office. Then Koreo spotted some food from Taco Bell! Koreo: Look! It's food from Taco Bell! And what's inside, there is a crunchy taco, a triple steak burrito, cheesy nachos, and a large Pepsi! I can't wait to get this stuff in my mouth! Then Koreo grabbed Principal Prickly's food and he left the office. Then Principal Prickly returned. Principal Prickly: Since I got a crunchy taco, a triple steak burrito, cheesy nachos, and a large Pepsi from Taco Bell for lunch. I should eat my lunch at my office. Suddenly, Principal Prickly was horrified, and he noticed that his food were gone. Principal Prickly: Wait! My lunch was at my desk! And now it's gone! I will notify the students that someone has stolen my lunch! Principal Prickly ran out of his office quickly. Back at the cafeteria, Koreo felt impressed and he had eaten Principal Prickly's lunch all up. Koreo: Wow! That lunch was so good! I am never eating eggplant sandwiches and drinking water ever again! Suddenly, everyone heard the bell ringing, and they heard Principal Prickly's voice from the intercom. Principal Prickly's voice: Attention, students! Someone has stolen my lunch! Whoever is that student report to my office at once! Koreo knew it was him, and he had no choice but to go to Principal Prickly's office. So he went off to Principal Prickly's office and then he entered it. Principal Prickly was looking angry. Principal Prickly: Koreo, don't tell me that you stole my lunch! Koreo: Um! Yes! I stole your lunch! Principal Prickly was shocked, and then he become enraged and threw a meltdown. Principal Prickly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Koreo, you know you're not supposed to steal people's lunch! Thanks to you, I was very hungry! That really is freaking it! You are suspended for two weeks! Go home right now! Koreo went home in disgrace. Back home, Koreo's parents were extremely angry at Koreo. Koreo's dad: Koreo, how dare you steal Principal Prickly's lunch?! You know you're not supposed to steal people's lunch! Koreo: But dad. it's not my fault! I only did that because I hate eggplant sandwiches and water for lunch! Koreo's mum: We don't care! You still have no right to steal people's lunch! That's it! Koreo's dad: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And as a punishment, we are forcing you to eat eggplant sandwiches and drink water for a whole month! You will eat eggplant sandwiches and drink water until your punishment is over. Koreo's mum: Now go upstairs to your room right now! Koreo went to his room, crying. Koreo: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! CAST Joey as Koreo Wiseguy as Principal Prickly Paul as Koreo's dad Kimberly as Koreo's mum Category:All Koreo deserves Category:Grounded Stuff